Reincarnation
Reincarnation (リンカーネイション Rinkaaneishon) is the 7th song in the series. It was given the subtitle 「少年は完全を拒んだ」 (The boy refused perfection). Background : Reincarnation was uploaded on March 24th, 2013, with 1,056,144+ views. The song quickly reached the Hall of Fame (exceeding 100,000 views) within the time of its release. It entered the Vocaloid Hall of Legend on March 10, 2014. : It tells a story about Yui, who finds herself in a city where she does not want any wishes. She foresees other peoples futures on the cathode-ray tube and decides to turn down Maki-chan's proposal to give her a cube. Trivia *Reincarnation's PV is the first video to show original character designs for most characters. *It is is track 2 on the second disk of PANDORA VOXX -complete-. *On the 3rd disk of PANDORA VOXX -reboot-, it has been remixed into a 16bit version. *Many people in the community mistake Yui-chan for Sora Fushimi and Haruka Kurisawa for their similar appearance. Her identity was revealed back in 2013, when ke-sanβ revealed the password for the off-vocal version on the website was 'ユイちゃん' (Yui-chan)https://twitter.com/keisanbeta/status/316889686171856896 Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= {|style="width:100%" |''Kanji'' 曇天の大都市に　耳鳴りがぱちり 願ったり　縋すがった覚えなど　無いけど 大事変混沌の立役者　演者 記憶とさ　傍はた迷惑の　継承 汚れてしまった世界で 止まない雨に　嗤わらったり 灰に変わった世界で　確か 有限を夢見たんだ 最終走者アンカーは走る　結末へと 終わりにしようか　ここらでさ たった一度のイレギュラー 少年は完全を拒んだ 奇跡も何も　無い世界で ブラウン管の夢を　見れたなら なんて素敵な事でしょう 神は　今　標的と為なる 転生神童の解答や　如何いかに 今更　平凡に恋焦がれたり 交差点喧噪けんそうに　少年がぽつり 何卒なにとぞ　後は宜よろしくと 二人ぼっちの世界で 最後に手にした林檎は たいそう調味料の味がして 愛しく思えたんだ 最終走者アンカーは走る　結末へと 主役の残骸ざんがいを　踏みつけて 地球最後のチャンスは 存外無責任に託された 奇跡も何も　無い世界で おとぎ話だって　嗤わらえたら なんて素敵な事でしょう 神は　今　標的と為る 泥沼掻かいて網にかかって 祭り上げんだ　天才偶像 どの道寒い延命処置で イキがれなんてさ　もう嫌だ カミサマずっと一人でさ 出来っこ無い理想ゆめを追いかけて 馬鹿な 僕ら にゃそもそも 飴は いらないんだ 最終走者アンカーは走る　結末へと 終わりにしようか　ここらでさ 夢を見るため僕らは 夢の無い世界を望んだ 奇跡の匣はこが　無い世界で それなりに生きて　死ねたなら なんて素敵な事でしょう 神は最終章の今　標的と　偽なる… |''Romaji'' donten no daitoshi ni miminari ga pachiri negattari sugatta oboe nado nai kedo daijihen konton no tateyakusha enja kioku to sa hata meiwaku no keishou yogorete shimatta sekai de yamanai ame ni warattari hai ni kawatta sekai de tashika yuugen o yumemitan da ankaa wa hashiru ketsumatsu e to owari ni shiyou ka kokora de sa tatta ichido no iregyuraa shounen wa kanzen o kobanda kiseki mo nani mo nai sekai de buraunkan no yume o mireta nara nante suteki na koto deshou kami wa ima hyouteki to naru tensei shindou no kaitou ya ika ni imasara heibon ni koi kogaretari kousaten kensou ni shounen ga potsuri nanitozo ato wa yoroshiku to futaribocchi no sekai de saigo ni te ni shita ringo wa taisou choumiryou no aji ga shite itoshiku omoetan da ankaa wa hashiru ketsumatsu e to shuyaku no zangai o fumi tsukete chikyuu saigo no chansu wa zongai musekinin ni takusareta kiseki mo nani mo nai sekai de otogibanashi datte waraetara nante sutekina koto deshou kami wa ima hyouteki to naru doronuma kaite ami ni kakatte matsuri agenda tensai guuzou dono michi samui enmei shochi de ikigare nante sa mou iya da kamisama zutto hitori de sa dekikko nai yume o oikakete baka na bokura nya somosomo ame wa iranain da ankaa wa hashiru ketsumatsu e to owari ni shiyouka kokora de sa yume o miru tame bokura wa yume no nai sekai o nozonda kiseki no hako ga nai sekai de sorenari ni ikite shineta nara nante suteki na koto deshou kami wa saishuushou no ima hyouteki to naru |- |-|English Translation= In this cloudy metropolis the buzzing in my ears clicks away. There aren't any memories that I really wish for or hold on to. The leading actors of this great disastrous chaos, the presenters. With an inheritance of memories and nearby troubles. In this filthy world, I laugh in the endless rain. In this world turned to ashes, I certainly dreamed I was finite. The final runner dashes towards the end. Shall we finish this, right here? And yet, only once, did that irregular youth, refuse perfection. In this world without miracles, or anything else, if I were able to dream of a cathode-ray tube, Then wouldn't it be wonderful? Right now, god will become my target. An answer for the reincarnation prodigy and after such a long time, somehow, yearning for normalcy. In the hustle and bustle of an intersection, the youth is isolated. Saying 'please, I'll leave the rest to you.' In this world where we're alone together, the final apple I held in my hand, has a well-seasoned flavor, it so lovingly seemed to me. The final runner dashes towards the end. trampling over the ruins of the leading role. the earth's final chance. contrary to expectations, was irresponsibly entrusted to me. In this world without miracles, or anything else, if I were able to smile at fairy-tales, then wouldn't that be wonderful? Right now, god will become my target. Trudging through this dire situation, and slipping through the net. The genius images I set up so highly, with my, in any case cold, life-prolonging treatment are so pretentious, it's detestable. Gods are always alone, Chasing ideals that will never come. Idiotic us, from the beginning, We never needed, that candy. The final runner dashes towards the end. Shall we finish it, right here? For the sake of our dreaming, we wished for a world without dreams. In a world without this miracle box, if i were able to live and die as i am, then wouldn't that be wonderful? Right now, God will become the target of my final chapter.Occasional Subs References }} Category:Songs Category:PANDORA VOXX complete Songs Category:PANDORA VOXX reboot Songs